


Midnight

by Silverthewritingrat



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverthewritingrat/pseuds/Silverthewritingrat
Summary: Serena Rosen is a 22 year old therapist for victims of crime. She goes undercover as Midnight when the victim’s assailant has not yet been caught. She ends up getting herself in over her head, and she is forced to work with others, and fight the person she never wanted to see again.
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“And how did this affect you?” Serena asked. “She hurt me, I feel like I’ll never be good enough for her!” The sniffling girl replied. “Hey hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to be good enough for her. She’s no longer in your life, but your family and friends are. You are good enough, no matter what that horrendous woman told you,” Serena replied, gently. The girl was blowing her nose when the timer gave a ding. Serena stood up and the young girl ran to her and gave her a hug. Serena cracked a smile. “Thank you, Miss Rosen,” the girl said. “Anytime, Mari,” Serena replied. Mari walked to the door, a smile forming on her lips. “Mari, wait!” Serena said. Mari stopped at the door, looking confused. “Your aunt will be brought to justice. I promise,” Serena said. Mari smiled and left the small room. I tend to keep my promises. Serena thought. She walked out of her office and clocked out at the door of the building. “See you later Teddy!” She called out. “Later Serena!” Teddy yelled back. Serena walked out of the therapy building and towards her apartment.  
When she arrived, she heard yelling from the apartment across from hers. Serena looked up and down the hallways for any sign of someone else. She heard a scream from the opposite apartment. Panic tried to overcome her, but she forced the panic down. Serena dialed 911, but before she could say anything, the doorknob to the opposing apartment began to turn. Serena ran to the side of the apartment door, so she might be overlooked. The door opened and a woman peered out. The first thing Serena noticed was that the woman had a silver pistol. The woman looked her way. Her and Serena locked eyes for a few seconds before the woman reacted. Oh my gosh, that's her! That’s Mari’s aunt! Serena thought. The woman swung at Serena, but she dodged. The woman pointed the gun at Serena. Serena froze. “I’m not afraid to shoot you! If you aren't afraid of getting shot, maybe you will be, for her,” the woman said. “For who!?” Serena asked. “Oh, your little patient. My niece,” the woman replied. “What did you do to her!? Where is she!?” Serena questioned. “Put your hands up,” the woman demanded. Serena did so. The woman walked behind her, keeping her at gunpoint. The woman shoved Serena into the room. What Serena saw horrified her. It was little Mari. She was tied to a chair and was gagged. “My dear Mari, you know I don’t like snitches,” the woman said. She ripped the gag out of Mari’s mouth. Serena could see that Mari had been crying for a while. “I-I’m s-sorry au-aunt Gina…” Mari muttered. “You should be! But lucky for you, you won't ever get to be sorry again!” Gina said. Gina pointed back at Serena and demanded, “Get on the ground!” Serena sat down beside Mari. Mari looked at her and mouthed, ‘I’m sorry.’ Gina held the gun to Mari. “You kidnapped her!? And for what!? Petty revenge!?” Serena shouted. “Shut your mouth!” Gina yelled at her. The gun clicked. “Mari!” Serena shouted. Mari looked at her, fear in her eyes, but she put on her bravest smile. “It’s ok,” Mari muttered. The gun fired. “NO!” Serena screeched.  
Everything had happened so fast, to Serena it seemed if she had blacked out. Gina was shoved to the floor so hard that she, almost immediately, was knocked unconscious. Serena grabbed Mari and quickly untied her from the chair. “Hey! Hey! Mari! You’ll be alright!” Serena yelled, her voice cracking. Mari looked at her, the light from her eyes was fading. Serena put pressure on the gunshot wound. Mari put her hand on Serena’s. “Thanks… For everything…” Mari managed to say. “Mari..? Mari! MARI!” Serena screeched. She’s gone… Serena thought, numbly. Her white shirt stained with the blood of Mari, she laid Mari's lifeless body down gently. She turned to the unconscious Gina. Serena grabbed the gun that was by Gina’s hand. She stood up and towered over her. “You’ll pay for what you did to her,” Serena said aloud. The gun clicked. Serena hesitated when she heard police sirens in the distance. “But this, this isn’t how you’ll pay,” Serena muttered. She lowered the gun. Serena used her jacket to wipe off her thumbprints. She took out the ammo and put the gun in Gina’s hand. Serena turned to the lifeless Mari. She put her jacket over her. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you… Serena thought. She heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs, towards her. Serena ran to the window and opened it. She jumped over it and onto the fire escape.  
Serena turned the building’s corner and walked back up to her apartment, hiding her stained white shirt with her jacket.. “Miss, do you know what happened here?” A police officer asked her. Serena hesitantly shook her head and said, “I just got here.” He nodded and replied, “Whoever this woman was, she murdered an innocent little girl…” Serena swallowed hard before replying, “That girl’s name was Mari Fairfield.” The police officer looked at her. “How do you know this little girl?” He asked. “I was her therapist. That woman who’s in there, her name is Gina Fairfield, she’s the reason little Mari needed therapy-,” Serena’s voice cracked and she began to cry. The police officer gave her a hug. “Oh poor Mari!” Serena cried out. 

Days had passed since the murder. Serena attended Mari's outdoor funeral, where she comforted Mari’s family and friends. The rain had begun to pour as people wept for the lost child. People began to leave when the rain became icy and the wind had picked up. Many minutes had passed when Serena realized she was one of the only people left. She saw Mari’s father and sister, both crying their eyes out. Serena slowly walked towards them. She hugged them both. “Mari was such a joy in this dark world. But you have to remember, she’s in a much better place now. Away from the darkness,” Serena told them. Mari’s father nodded. “Thank you, Miss Rosen..” Mari’s sister said through her tears. I promise, you will get justice, Mari. And others like you, I’ll make sure they’ll get justice.


	2. New Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena receives new information on a man who abused his son, and now she's after him.

“Do come in!” Serena said. A teenage boy walked into her office. “Have a-” Before Serena could finish, the boy plopped down onto the seat in the office. I can tell, he’s going to be a hard one to crack. Serena thought with a frown. “Hi! My name is Serena Rosen and I’ll be your-” Once again, before she was able to finish, the boy interrupted. “Yeah yeah, I know. Can we just hurry this up, I got places to be!” He said. “Allen! Please don’t be rude to her!” His mother yelled from outside the office. “Shut up!” Allen snapped back. Serena stood up from her desk. “Enough. You can disrespect me all you want, but don't you dare disrespect your mother!” Serena snapped. “Why not!? She never does anything right for me! I don’t even need to be here! But she forced me to! I could be out searching for my dad, but no! She wants me to waste my time!” Allen retorted. So his father’s the one who hurt him. Serena thought. She bit back a sharp reply. “Sit down Allen, and let’s talk,” Serena said calmly. Allen sat back down, angrily. “Why are you here today?” Serena asked. “Why do you think?” Allen replied. Serena gave a sigh. “Telling by what you said and my profession, your father abused you,” Serena stated. “Impressive that you can tell all that by one stupid word I said,” Allen sneered.  
An hour had passed and Serena still couldn’t get Allen to tell her how he felt.  
“Ms. Alight, please come in,” Serena said. “What!? Why!? She won’t be any help to you!” Allen said. Ms. Alight walked into the room, looking hurt. She sat next to Allen, but he scooched away from her. “When did this all happen?” Serena asked her. “About 3 months ago,” she replied. “I’m guessing he was never arrested?” Serena asked. Ms. Alight shook her head and replied, “When I called the cops, he jumped out of the window and ran.” Serena frowned. “I’ve wasted enough of my time here! Mom take me home!” Allen demanded. Ms. Alight looked at Serena and said, “Maybe it is best if we go…” Allen got up and walked to the door. “Hold it right there,” Serena said. They both stopped. “I have an exercise for you, Allen,” Serena stated. “Ugh! What?” Allen asked. “I want you to make a list, write down something that your mother has done for you every day,” she said. Allen sighed and replied, “Fine.” Allen walked out of the room. “Ms. Alight, can I talk to you?” Serena asked. Ms. Alight nodded. “ You don’t have to, but for.. Personal references, can you tell me more details?” Serena asked. “Okay. What do you want to know?” Ms. Alight asked. “I know what he looks like, but what’s Allen’s father’s name?” Serena questioned. “Oh, his name is Gerald Will. I went to court and got my surname changed back,” Ms. Alight replied. “Oh alright. How different has Allen become since the.. Incident?” Serena asked. “Oh, he used to be so calm and smiley, now he’s short-tempered and loud,” Ms. Alight replied, with a frown. “Mom! Hurry up!” Allen yelled. Ms. Alight sighed. Serena put a hand on her shoulder and said, “it’ll be ok. You’ll both figure this out.” Ms. Alight gave her a weak smile before leaving. Serena gave a sigh. I think I know what I'm doing for the rest of today. Serena thought, darkly. Serena walked out of her office and quickly clocked out. After she was out of the building, she hurried to her apartment. Once she arrived, she pulled her laptop out of her desk and went to work. Serena hacked into traffic cameras. Now if I was hiding from my family and the police, where would I go? She asked herself. “Eureka!” Serena exclaimed. She focused on one of the traffic cameras as it showed a man who fit Will’s description go into a place called Shira’s Joint.  
Now when was this recorded…? Serena thought. “Only 30 minutes ago!” She exclaimed. Serena kicked off her heels and began to change. She put on a black long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark grey leggings, black tennis shoes, and grey gloves. To finish off her look, she put on a black medical mask to hide her face. She went back to her laptop and logged the coordinates into her phone’s GPS. I’m coming for you, Gerald Will. You will be brought to justice. Serena thought. She walked to one of her windows and hopped out of it. The large wall kept her concealed from unwanted attention. She found the hole in the wall that she had been using for months to get away secretly. Serena went to a specific oak tree. She shook it’s branch and one of her inventions fell into her hands. Spare time does come in handy. She thought. Her invention was that of a grappling hook, a homemade one at that. Serena aimed it at the roof of the apartment building. As it retracted, Serena was yanked forwards at a quick speed, her sleek black hair whipped her in the face. And this is why I need to wear my hair up. Serena thought. She tied her hair up swiftly. Only a few more blocks until I get to Shira’s Joint. Serena told herself.

A few minutes had passed and Serena was on the roof of Shira’s Joint. There! A roof hatch! She thought. Serena peered down through the glass to make sure the coast was clear. When she saw no one, she opened the hatch and dropped to the floor with a small thump. She heard footsteps climbing up the stairs to where she was. Serena quickly, but quietly hid behind a group of boxes. “See anything?” She heard someone ask. “No, it must be a rat or somethin’!” The man called back. Serena heard the man go back downstairs. She silently walked to the stairs and looked for any signs of someone still there. No one. Serena crept down the stairs. She looked around the corner and saw there were only three people in the bar. A man, a woman… Gerald Will!  
Alright Serena, you got this! She thought, nervously. Serena had the great idea of making a distraction to lure the other two out of the room. She picked up a small box that was left on the stairs where she was. Serena looked up at the ceiling of the stairs, she knew she wouldn’t be able to go all the way up, but just enough to stay out of sight. She peeked back around the corner and took a guess at how tall the other two people in the room were. I hope this works! Serena thought with a quiet exhale. She threw the small box upstairs, it made a loud thud as it slammed into other boxes. “Grab the gun, Shira! Let’s go kill these vermin!” The unknown man yelled. Taking this chance, Serena was able to silently crawl up the stair walls. She waited for around a minute, doing her best not to lose her balance, when Shira and the man began their walk upstairs. Once they were far enough away from her, Serena descended onto the bottom of the stairs. She crept behind the bar. I need to make my move before the other two come back. Serena thought. “Find anything yet?!” Gerald asked. “No! But we think something got in through the roof!” Shira yelled back. Serena looked up from behind the bar and saw Gerald with his back turned to her. It’s time! Serena thought. She leapt over the bar and before Gerald could react, she kicked him in the back, forcing him to the floor. They both fell with a loud thump. “Yo Gerry, you okay!?” The man asked. Not quite the quiet takedown I was hoping for. Serena thought with a frown. She stood up and looked down upon him. “You will pay for what you did to him,” she muttered, seething. Serena heard the loud footsteps of Shira and the unknown man as they rushed to see what was happening. Oh crap! Serena thought. Shira and the man ran into the room, only to be greeted by her. “Is.. Is that the Reaper!?” Shira asked, wide-eyed. Wait, the what? Serena thought, confused. “Get her!” The man yelled. Him and Shira charged at her. At the last second, Serena leapt behind the bar. Alright, two at once, come on Serena! You can do this! Serena thought, panic trying to overtake her. She swallowed her terror and looked for anything she could defend herself with. She caught a glimpse of a barstool in the enclosed bar. Before she could grab it, the man had hopped over the bar and grabbed her foot. Serena kicked at the bulky man with as much strength as she could. He let go when she managed to kick him in the face. Serena quickly got up and out of the enclosed bar. She ran to the still unconscious Gerald, but that’s when she heard the loading of a shotgun. Serena froze. “That’s right, Reaper. Afraid of death, eh?” She heard Shira say. Serena gritted her teeth, but kept quiet. “Not a very talkative person, huh,” the man said with a smirk. Think Serena, think! She yelled at herself. “Eureka,” Serena murmured. “What was that, Reaper?” Shira asked, mockingly. Serena lunged forward and grabbed an empty metal ashtray off of a table. Before anyone could react, she flung it at Shira’s hands. The ashtray was able to knock the gun out of her grasp. Shira gave a yelp of pain as she grabbed her hands. “Git her, Fonso!” Shira yelled. Fonso rushed at her, but she dodged him. He ran into the table and knocked it over. Shira went to grab the shotgun off of the floor, but Serena slid towards it. She kicked it away from her. Serena got up quickly. “Why you little!” Shira yelled in frustration. She threw a punch at Serena, but Serena dodged. She grabbed Shira’s outcast arm and twisted it. “Ow! Ow! Ow!” She yelled in pain. Serena shoved her to the floor, still keeping Shira’s twisted arm behind her back. Shira grunted in pain, but she stopped struggling. “Fonso! Fonso please help me!” Shira yelped. Serena turned to Fonso, but he didn’t move. Serena pressed on Shira's back, making it harder for her to breathe. Shira completely stopped moving. Ran out of breath and energy, should keep her out for a while. Good. Serena thought. She took a second to catch her breath. Serena stood up and walked over to the shotgun. She took out the shells and put them far away from the gun, but still in sight so the police could take them in for evidence. Serena walked back over to the bar. It had a telephone hung up on the wall. She dialed 911. The dispatcher picked up, Serena deepened her voice and said, “Shira’s Joint.” She hung up the phone without another word. She walked back over to Gerald. I told you, you’d pay. She thought, glaring at him. Serena walked to the upstairs of the joint. She put the boxes under the roof hatch. She climbed them and got out of the joint. Serena heard the police sirens coming closer. She hid in the shadows and waited.  
A few minutes had passed after the police had arrived. She heard policemen and women talking. “Who could’ve done this?” She heard a man ask. “I have no idea, but whoever they are, they just took down three members of the Crimson Claw,” a woman replied. The Crimson Claw? Never heard of them before. Serena thought, intrigued. She took a step forward, preparing to leave. “I think I heard something up here!” Serena heard a policeman say. My cue to get out of here! She thought.


	3. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena meets a strange man in the night.

It was nearing the end of Serena’s tiring and busy shift when she got a phone call. It was Ms. Alight. She had called to tell Serena that ever since she had given the small task to Allen and that since Gerald was caught, Allen had begun to go back to normal. Serena smiled at the news. After a few minutes of talking, Ms. Alight had to go. Serena was putting her phone down, when she heard a knock on her door. Who could that be? I was getting ready to clock out. She thought, confused. “Come in!” Serena said. A father and his daughter came into the room. “Hi! I’m Miss Rosen! What’s your name?” Serena asked the young girl. The young girl didn’t respond. “Her name is Natalie,” the father said. “I’m so happy to meet you, Natalie!” Serena said with a genuine smile. Natalie, in return, gave a small smile. “Why are you here today?” Serena asked. Natalie didn’t respond, she just buried her face into her father’s jacket. “She was… Abused a lot by her mother,” Natalie’s father said. Serena frowned and nodded. “Once I found out, I threatened to divorce her if she ever hurt my baby again. But, she blamed it on Natalie…” Natalie’s father explained. He covered her ears and said, “She took an attempt on Natalie’s life. I was able to intervene in time, though. But before the police arrived, Monica ran. And no one’s seen her since.” “I’m so sorry to hear that!” Serena replied. I’ll bring you justice, Natalie. I promise. Serena thought. After around 30 minutes, Serena’s coworker Teddy knocked on her door. The light hit his jet black hair, making it shiny. “Yo, Serena, it’s closing time,” he said. Natalie and her father stood up. “I’m sorry for wasting your time..” Natalie muttered, just loud enough for Serena to hear. “You didn’t waste my time. Don’t say things like that. I’m very lucky to have gotten to spend time with you,” Serena said. Natalie gave a smile. Her and her father left Serena’s office. “So, Serena?” Teddy said. “Hm?” Serena replied, absentmindedly typing on her computer. “Do you want to uh maybe go get dinner with me tonight?” Teddy asked. Serena stopped typing. I’d feel bad for turning him down, but I have work to do… But a small break does sound nice... Serena thought. “Please?” Teddy asked. Serena gave a small sigh before replying, “Yeah, that sounds great!” 

They had left their workplace for a nice restaurant. They had spent hours talking together after eating. It was getting late into the evening when they both heard a small child crying outside of the restaurant, followed with yelling. Without hesitation, Serena bolted out of her booth and outside, Teddy not far behind. “I told you to stop, Jason!” A woman yelled at her son. An older girl, who Serena assumed was his sister, jumped in his way. “Mom, please! He didn’t mean to! He won't do it again!” She yelled. “Get out of my way, Jenna!” The mother snapped back. “NO!” The girl named Jenna yelled. Her mother raised her hand. Slap. The mother of the two children stumbled back in surprise. Serena’s arm had already begun to turn red. She had gotten in front of Jenna before the mother could hit her. “I’m so sorry!” The woman quickly apologized. “Serena are you ok!?” Teddy asked, coming to her side. Serena nodded to him, she turned back to the mother. “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to them,” Serena said, doing her best to keep the anger out of her voice. The mother went to her children, Jason and Jenna. “I’m so very sorry, I lost my temper!” She said, hugging them both. “It's ok, mom,” Jenna said. The smallest child just nodded and hugged his mom. Serena gave a small smile. After a few minutes, the mother turned to Serena and Teddy. “I’m very sorry, miss!” She said. Serena nodded and said, “Come on, Teddy.” But before they left, Serena put her hand on the woman’s shoulder. She stared her dead in the eyes and whispered in her ear, “if I find out you did it again, I will come for you.” Serena and Teddy walked away. “Is your uh arm ok?” Teddy asked. “Yeah, it does sting a small bit, but I’m very glad it was me instead of that girl, Jenna,” Serena replied. “You’re so unbelievably kind to everyone!” Teddy said with a big smile. Serena couldn’t help but give a bright smile back, but her thoughts were much darker. I don’t think the people I’ve had to beat up and put in prison would agree. She thought. Teddy gave a big yawn, his light brown eyes showing weariness. “Anyways, I think it’s time we both head home, you’re tired and I’m supposed to.. Uh finish a project,” Serena said. Teddy nodded in agreement. “I can walk you home!” Teddy said. “Oh no, it’s fine! You head home and get some rest!” She replied. “Ok, if that’s fine with you,” Teddy said. They waved goodbye and went in opposite directions. 

Serena arrived at her apartment complex in a short while. I’m tired of walking so much, I really need to get to buying that car I’ve wanted, instead of just renting them. Serena thought as she walked up the stairs. She got her keys and opened her apartment. Serena threw her keys on the counter and shut the door. As she was pulling out her phone from her pocket, it began to buzz and an alert sounded. The loud sound startled her and she accidentally threw her phone up in the air. She fumbled it until she finally seized it. Serena read the alert and immediately felt despondent. It was an amber alert, a little boy had been kidnapped. Maybe I could..? Serena thought. “He was taken only a little while ago, and near my apartment! I might be able to find him!” Serena said aloud. She ran to her closet and grabbed her dark clothing. She quickly changed and the last thing she needed was her mask. Serena ran to the bathroom where she opened her cabinet and grabbed it out of the back. She walked to her window and climbed out of it, using the fire escape to get to the roof. Serena was looking around before she began her patrol. The car is silver and the first number of the tag is 4, too bad that’s all the information they could give about the car. At least they described that the lady who kidnapped that child is wearing all black. She thought. Serena jumped onto the building next over. She was about to shoot her grappling hook onto another building, but before she could, she was blinded by an insanely bright light. She felt someone grab the collar of her shirt. “Where’s the kid at!?” A man shouted at her. Serena kicked her attacker away from her. What’s this guy’s problem!? Serena asked herself. He wore a grey spandex suit that went up to his neck and wore a large white mask that covered the top half of his face. Serena noticed he had white cuffs and white gloves. “What’d you do to Michael Loreal!?” The strangely dressed man asked her, angrily. Serena kept quiet, trying to think. Michael Loreal…? She thought, confused for a moment. The man ran at her, but Serena leapt out of his way. That’s him! Michael’s the kid who was taken! Serena figured. The man in grey and white ran at her. Serena dodged to the left, but the man jumped over her. Before she could react, he tackled her from behind. They were too close to the edge of the building, Serena and the man tumbled off the tall building. “AHH!” Serena screeched. She shot her grappling hook at a building. She turned to catch the man, but he was gone. Serena pulled herself up, she landed on the ground roughly. As she finally stopped tumbling, the man appeared in front of her. “Do you not know how to speak!?” He asked her, anger still in his voice. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt again. He lifted her up into the air. “Where is MICHAEL!?” He asked. Serena coughed as his grip tightened. In the corner of her eye, she saw a woman in black dragging a small boy into the old abandoned pesticide factory that was stationed by her apartment complex. Serena grabbed the man’s hand. She squeezed his wrist in an attempt to escape. “You’re not getting away until you tell me where he is!” He yelled at her. “Let GO!” She shouted as she kneed him in the gut. He stumbled backwards and into a tree. Serena took this chance to run, she bolted into the old pesticide factory after the woman. The old factory was falling apart, it was dark and smelled of burnt hair. “Let go of me!” She heard a child yell. “Shut your mouth you brat! I need you for ransom!” Serena heard a woman yell. She tried to locate where they were, but their voices were echoed. She heard footsteps from above her. Serena quietly, but swiftly ran up the stairs. She was led onto a small walkway above the factory that was used to oversee production. Serena saw the woman and the child walking away from her. She continued, unnoticed. Serena saw the woman had a gun in her hand. The woman shoved Michael when he stopped walking. She picked him up by his arm, roughly. Serena watched as the boy bit the woman’s hand. He ran towards Serena’s way. Michael stopped when he finally noticed Serena. “Not another one!” He said, terrified. He turned back to the other woman. She held her revolver and aimed it at Serena. She froze. “Back away from the brat!” The woman demanded. Michael turned back to Serena. She could see the terror in his eyes, that’s when she knew, she was willing to give up her life for his.


	4. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets to know the man in the mask.

Serena watched as the woman put her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Serena grabbed Michael and put him behind her. She covered him away from the woman when she heard the gun fire. Serena waited for the pain of a bullet in her skin, but nothing ever came. She looked back at the woman in confusion. Serena saw the strange man from earlier behind the woman. He had forced the woman’s hand upwards, making her miss Serena and Michael. He ripped the gun out of her hand. The woman shook him off and ran at Serena and Michael. “Please don’t let her hurt me!” Serena heard Michael say. Serena turned to the woman who was racing towards them. The woman punched at Serena, but she instead grabbed her hand. “Wha!? How!?” The woman asked. Serena did not respond. She twisted the woman’s arm. In retaliation, the woman kicked Serena’s leg. She fell back in surprise. Michael jumped out of the way. Serena hit the metal walkway hard. She laid there, dazed. The woman pulled her foot in the air, readying to stop on Serena, like a bug. “Wait til I tell the gang I killed the Reaper!” The woman said wickedly. Serena watched as the man from earlier charged into the woman. They both flew forward and landed on the ground only a few feet between Serena and Michael. Serena tried to get up, but she had hit her head too hard on the metal. She let out a groan of pain. Serena heard the man and woman fighting, after a few seconds all she heard was silence. “Michael, are you alright?” Serena heard the man ask. “Y-Yeah,” Michael replied, shakily. She heard the clang of their footsteps as they walked towards her. She watched as the man crouched next to her. “Are you okay?” Serena heard Michael ask. Serena shakily gave a thumbs up. Serena rolled over onto her side, beginning to force herself to get up. the man helping her get to her feet.

Serena and the man had called the police. They waited in the shadows for the police to pick up Michael. When he was gone, they went up to the roof of the old factory. They sat down on the edge of the building, their feet dangling off into the midnight air. “So you’re the Reaper?” The man questioned. “That’s not my name,” Serena replied dryly. “Well then, I go by Crescent. You?” He asked. “I don’t really go by any nickname,” Serena said. “I heard on the streets about you. That’s why I thought you took Michael,” Crescent said. “Well, what are they saying on the streets about me? I thought I was hidden enough that no one would’ve even noticed I existed,” Serena replied. “I mean, it’s hard to miss police reports of someone or something knocking out criminals and gang members,” Crescent said. Serena shrugged. “Most of them think you kidnapped their members. That’s a reason they call you the Reaper, they think you kill ‘em,” Crescent said. “Maybe it’ll scare more people out of doing the wrong thing,” Serena replied darkly. Crescent had a wrist watch on that began to buzz. He stood up and said, “I’m late for a uh, something. I gotta go.” Serena stood up after him. Crescent turned to face her. “I look forward to seeing you again,” he said. Under her mask, Serena gave a small smile. “You are as strong and beautiful as the midnight moon. Thank you and goodbye,” Crescent said before he leapt off of the roof and ran along the other rows of rooftops. She watched him bounding away before she lost sight of him. The midnight moon? Huh, I like it... From now on, I am Midnight... 

Serena climbed into her apartment through the back window. It had been a long exhausting night and Serena was ready to finally sleep. She went straight to bed, forgetting she had her suit on.  
Serena quickly fell into the darkness of her dreams. Though, her dreams did not stay dark for very long. Her dream became a vivid nightmare. Serena was younger again. She knew this nightmare very well. Serena heard the gunshot that had changed her life forever. She ran into her old home’s living room, she saw the same gruesome sight that haunted her. Her mother, dead on the floor, her father running away from them both. The gun, still in his hand, gripped tightly. “Mom!? Please wake up! Don’t leave me here!” She shouted. But she knew, her mother was gone. “No! No! NO!” She screeched.  
Serena sat up in bed, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. She covered her face with her hands. That’s when she felt a trickle fall off of her chin. She pulled her hands away from her face and she looked at them. There were droplets of blood smeared on her hands. “Ugh,” Serena muttered in disgust. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom where she washed her face. Serena went to her windows and saw the sunrise. It was an early start to what was going to be a long hard Friday.


	5. The Mental Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena takes over her coworker, Teddy Walsh's shift, and meets a strange man that she realizes is in an asylum because of her.

Serena had entered her office at Golden Gate Therapy Center. She heard a small knock on her door before it opened. “Hey Serena! I have to tell you that I’m not going to be here for the second half of my shift. It’s your turn to cover for me. You alright with that?” Teddy asked. “Wait but you’re a Psychiatrist-” before Serena could finish, Teddy interrupted. “Thanks! You’re the best!” He said, quickly leaving the building. The second half of your shift is the mentally insane unit. Great, I have to deal with that. Serena thought with a frown.   
Hours had passed and it was time for Serena to cover Teddy’s shift. For his shift, she was required to leave the office and head to the State Asylum. When she arrived, she was met by two guards. “Where’s Teddy Walsh?” One of them asked. “I am Serena Rosen, I’m covering for Teddy, because of his absence,” Serena replied. “Ok, can we see your ID and license?” He asked. Serena nodded and handed him her ID and therapy license. “Says here that you’re a therapist, not a psychiatrist,” a guard pointed out. “If you look closer on my license, I’m trained to be a therapist and a psychiatrist. I took both courses,” Serena replied. “Alright, come with us Miss Rosen,” the other guard said. Serena followed the two of them, people in cells were banging on the walls as they walked by. She followed the guards down a long path into an isolated cell block. In the cell was a man with black hair and a tired and scared expression. “Hi! I’m Miss Rosen!” Serena said. “G-Get away from me! it’ll come for you too!” He yelled. “Robert, we talked about this, no one’s coming to get you,” a guard said. “You have to listen to me, Miss Rosen!” Robert shouted. “I’m listening, Robert. I’m all ears,” Serena replied. “It’s the shadow person! It’s coming for me! I didn’t mean to hurt him! I really didn’t! But it's coming for me! It’s gonna kill me!” Robert said, his voice filled with terror. “Breathe, Robert. Whoever this shadow person is, they won’t hurt you,” Serena said, her voice calming. Serena turned to the two guards. “Did he do something for this ‘shadow person’ to come for him?” She asked. One of the guards whispered to her, “Robert, well, he was arrested for family violence. He beat up his brother-in-law, and he’s scared that someone’s coming for him.” The other guard spoke up, “I think when he says ‘shadow person’, that he’s referring to that new person who’s been beating up crooks and known abusers.” Serena nodded. “You mean the Reaper? No way!” The other guard said. Serena watched as Robert covered his ears and began yelling, “don’t say that name! Don’t say it!” “It’s ok Robert!” Serena said, coming closer to his cell. Robert uncovered his ears and stopped yelling. “Look at me Robert, the shadow person will NOT come for you. If you’ve already been caught, there’s no reason for it to come for you,” Serena replied. Robert began to look calmer. “M-Maybe you’re right…” he muttered just loud enough for Serena to hear. Serena’s watch began to go off. “That’s a warning that time is almost up, but I think that’s enough for today,” Serena said, “I’ll…. Visit you again soon, Robert.” Serena left the isolated cell block, accompanied by the two guards. As they were nearing the end, Serena had gotten too close to one of the cells. One of the patients in the cell was able to grab her arm. He pulled her close to the door and wouldn't let go of her hand. “Hey! Hey!” One of the guards yelled, pulling a baton off of his belt. The other guard followed. “Wait!” Serena shouted before they hit the man who had a hold of her. “Let go. Or I’ll have to make you,” Serena told the man. He still refused. Serena grabbed his hand and pressed down on his wrist. The man was forced to let go. “Don’t uhh do that again!” One of the guards said. “Let’s leave, come on miss,” A guard said as he stayed close to her side. As she left the building she got a feeling of dread. I never knew people were THAT terrified of me...Or well, the Reaper. Serena thought, shocked at the events that had just occurred. She shook off a bad feeling and she walked back to her apartment. 

Time to find Natalie’s mother. An awful woman. She thought. Serena pulled out her laptop, sat down, and viewed a database of recent criminal warrants that went out. Monica Landson, wanted for abuse of a minor. Last seen wearing ripped black jeans, a dark green t-shirt and red shoes. Last seen, armed. Thanks for the info! I’m coming for you Monica Landson. Natalie will get justice! Serena thought, reading over the information the warrant gave. Serena got up and walked over to her closet. She stumbled but saved herself from falling. She began to feel dizzy. Serena grabbed her head and felt the dizziness leave. That was particularly strange. Whatever. She thought. She changed clothes and went to her bathroom to grab her mask.


End file.
